


I Cannot Be Without Thy

by The_Problematic_Blender



Series: "This is going to Hell in a hand basket real fast!" [13]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Fake AH Crew, M/M, Poetry, Shakespearean Sonnets, Sonnets, Suicide, don't look at me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5890078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Problematic_Blender/pseuds/The_Problematic_Blender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Can you tell a sad story in less than a hundred words?"</p><p>"A story with less detail leaves more to the imagination, making the reader draw conclusions and fill in the blanks themselves, often going for the worst possible outcome first before forcing themselves to be hopeful.</p><p>"With a sad story, they will be crushed of the hope by the end. It's not a matter of how fast you do it, it's <i>how</i> you do it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Cannot Be Without Thy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CampCounselorDavid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampCounselorDavid/gifts).



> For those unfamiliar with a sonnet, it is a poem consisting of fourteen lines, each line having ten syllables, with a rhyming pattern of ABABCDCDEFEFGG.
> 
> I basically am too fucking lazy to write an actual fic, so I'm writing shitty poetry instead.
> 
> ALSO: 112 words. So close. Maybe next time, Lacey.

It all happened so fast, Jeremy saw  
He pushed himself in front of a bullet  
While the crew stole money and defied the law  
Trevor jumped in front of him and took it  
Jeremy screamed as Trevor’s body fell  
The bullet had torn through his savior’s throat  
Dooley’s boyfriend was dead, condemned to hell  
The one person that kept Dooley afloat  
After his parents had died long ago  
Knowing what to do with his senses dulled,  
He ignored his friends’ screams, he had to go  
The gun was at his head, the trigger pulled

The crew tried to help, but it was too late  
For Dooley and Collins have met their fate

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos if you liked it, and kudos to you for reading poetry, because that can be gross sometimes.
> 
> Comment if you liked it or if I dun goofed, or some third thing, I'll reply always.
> 
> Requests? I'll take them. They don't have to be poems if you don't want it to be.


End file.
